


So You're Going To Tell Enjolras When?

by FlyingIndividuality



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Family, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rich Parents, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingIndividuality/pseuds/FlyingIndividuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small conversation between Enjolras and Grantaire on the troublesome topic of parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You're Going To Tell Enjolras When?

“When are you going to tell him?”

“Tell him what?”

“About your parents.”

“Now why would I ever tell Enjolras about my parents? Have you ever met him? I mean, I love him, but he would completely flip out.”

A voice came from the doorway,

“Tell Enjolras what exactly?”

Grantaires’ and Eponine's’ heads snapped to the door, both of them startled by the voice that appeared out of nowhere, They looked at each other nervously, which made Enjolras even more suspicious.

“Well, come on now. There is obviously something you're hiding from me. Go ahead and say it.”

Grantaire seemed to contemplate something, clearly pondering his options, before finally letting out a sigh and reluctantly began to speak.

“Well, do you remember those factory owners you protested about a month ago?”

Enjolras furrowed his brow. He did remember them. After all, they were one of the richest families in the world and their business was known for its terrible conditions and shady practice.

“Of course I do” he said, still not sure how this was relevant to anything having to do with Grantaire. Eponine decided this would be the perfect time to make her exit.

“What if I told you that they,,,, mighthavebeenmyparents?”. He said this last part very quickly, as if the words were racing each other to be the first one out of his mouth. Enjolras felt his mouth drop open.

“Are you telling me that you are the Nicolas Grantaire?” Enjolras demanded. There was no possible way. He had met Nicolas when his parents had dragged him to social events when he was younger. That Nicolas had always been quiet and reclusive and so unlike the boisterous man he was dating, He was pretty sure he would know if Grantaire was that boy. 

“Why didn't you want to tell me this?”

Grantaire looked at him like he had grown a second head.

‘Are you kidding me? I barely got you to like me when you didn't know who I was. If you found out that I was the son of some of the worst people on the planet, I was sure that would push you over the edge.” He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He knew that his day would come, that his life had been going too well to last. Finally, he looked up at Enjolras, who appeared stone-faced, and prepared himself for the inevitable.

“Are you upset?”

“Am I upset? Of course I’m upset Grantaire.” Enjolras said and shook his head. Grantaire could feel his heart begin to sink. 

“I’m upset, not over the fact of who your parents are. I, of all people, am not one to judge anyone on their parents, nor am I really in any position too. I understand that you can’t help who you were born to and would never hold that against you, I’m upset over the fact that you didn't think you could tell me this. Have I truly been so cruel as to make you believe I would shun you over this? Or that this revelation could make me care for you you any less because of this? I’m not sure what I must have done to make you feel like this, but I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I do hope in the future you will not be afraid to tell me anything.”

Grantaire could hardly believe his ears.

“So you’re not mad at me?”

“Not at you Grantaire. Not for something like this.”

Grantaire could feel a smile break out on his face and before he was able to stop himself he said 

“I love you so much.”

Enjolras froze and Grantaire feared he may have ruined it,and was just about to take it back, when a smile just as large broke out on Enjolras’ face.

“I love you too.”

Grantaire felt happier than he ever had in his entire life.

“By the way, have you ever tried to talk to you parents about workers rights? Because-”

“Oh brother”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this under the influence of Shinee and sleep deprivation. Please give feedback, both positive and negative so I can improve. Please try to be nice though, that's all I ask


End file.
